


Symbiote

by skargasm



Series: Venom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Films, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped and experimented on by the Argent Corporation. When the Pack tracks him down,somethinghas been done to him and he’s different. He has to figure out his relationships with his pack-mates all over again, and in the meantime Peter has to find a way to resist the growing attraction he feels for the young man.Or: the five times Peter had to say no and the one time he got to say yes.
Relationships: Kate Argent/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Venom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822954
Comments: 239
Kudos: 354





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts), [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts).



> Oh God, someone save me!
> 
>  _Another_ five + 1, but you can definitely blame Mephistopholes for this one! I really intended on working on Getting to Know You but appear to be suffering technical difficulties getting it started and a little chat Mephistopholes and I had popped into my head and suddenly I'm doing this!
> 
> I LOVED the Venom movie with Tom Hardy but this is not a re-writing of that. This is just taking the bits of Venom I want to use and squeezing them into Teen Wolf. I have no idea how its going to work out! Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy the weirdness that lives in my brain!
> 
> * * *

He rolled over and groaned, his body aching. Sitting up took a lot of effort and time, and he looked around wearily. It looked like he was in a glass cell, sitting on a skinny looking mattress that was his only protection from the hardness of the floor. He couldn’t see anyone or anything through the glass from where he was, but the thought of trying to move was just too exhausting. He had no idea how long he’d been there, no recollection of arriving or anything that might have happened to him. He stretched his neck and shoulders, the aches slowly wearing off. Next to the mattress, he could see a tray of food – a stale looking sandwich and a bottle of water. He pulled it towards him, suddenly hungry and thirsty. He would take care of his needs first and worry about his lack of memories later.

* * *

”He’s here! Stiles – Stiles, man, it’s us!” 

Peter pushed Scott aside, hearing Derek telling him to be quiet even as he examined Stiles through the glass. He was pale but otherwise appeared unhurt although it was difficult to tell. This wasn’t the usual hunters’ hide-out. This place was very high-tech, with some complicated-looking machinery and computers. It had taken them two weeks to track Stiles down and in that time they’d been unable to find out exactly what was happening to the young men who were being taken. It was only luck and a vague acquaintance of Talia’s that had enabled them to track this place down.

“Can you get him out?”

“I don’t know, man – this is some high level shit.”

“Danny – just do what you can, okay?” It was a testament to how worried they had all been that even Jackson was showing concern. Peter turned and watched as Danny attached one of his gadgets to the keypad on Stiles’ door, fingers flying over the keyboard attached. Several tense minutes later, there was a hissing sound and the door opened slowly, Danny’s quiet triumphant exclamation sounding loud in the sudden silence. 

“Stiles – “ There was a roar from within the room, and Stiles came flying out, knocking Peter to the ground and straddling him as he pushed his face into Peter’s. Scott, Jackson and Derek came rushing over but Peter held up his hand to ward them off. “Wait.”

“Peter – “

“He’s not hurting me.” Stiles was sniffing at Peter, a subvocal growl coming from his throat the whole time but he hadn’t tried to hurt him. “Do you recognise me, Stiles?”

“Why would he recognise you? He’s **my** best friend!”

“Shut up, McCall.” Peter concentrated on keeping his heartbeat as steady as he could as he flashed his eyes at Stiles to see how he responded. The young man froze in the act of rubbing his face against Peter’s, staring down at him. He didn’t flash his eyes in response, which made Peter think that he wasn’t a wolf. But he was definitely – something. 

“Peter – we need to move.”

“Let me up.” The growling got louder, sounding strange coming from the human throat. “If we want to escape, if you want to get out of here – we need to move. For which, you need to let me up.” Stiles seemed to be considering Peter’s words before he nodded and leapt agilely to his feet, leaning down to offer Peter a hand. He took Stiles hand, a surprised ‘oof’ coming from him when he was easily yanked to his feet. Stiles had definitely had an upgrade of some kind, but they could look into that later. For now, they needed to get out of here.

* * *

”Did you find anything that could tell us what they did to him?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry, Sheriff – we didn’t have a chance to get a look at the computers. We had to choose between getting Stiles out or Danny trying to beat their encryption and we thought – “

“No, no – you did the right thing. Thank you. Look – I think I’m gonna just see if he’ll come up to his room, maybe get some sleep.” They both looked over at Stiles who was crouched in the corner of the living room, watching both of them warily. The journey back to Beacon Hills had been tense, the whole time waiting for any kind of pursuit. It was hard to believe that they had managed to infiltrate the Argent Compound and get out again without being seen, but for once luck was on their side. The entire journey, Stiles had crouched in a corner of the van, staring at them with suspicious eyes.

The Sheriff had insisted that Scott, Jackson, Danny and Derek leave when it became obvious that their presence agitated Stiles. Strangely, the young man had wrapped his hands in Peter’s jacket and refused to let him go so the Sheriff had requested that Peter stay. Derek had said he would report back to Talia, whilst Scott had reluctantly accepted the Sheriff’s request that he go and call the next day to see if he could visit. 

“I’ll go.” Before the words were out of his mouth, Stiles had knocked him from his chair and sat on him, growling in his father’s direction.

“I think that means he’d rather you put him to bed than me.” Peter appreciated the fact that the Sheriff was managing to maintain his sense of humour under the circumstance. “I didn’t realise you knew Stiles that well.”

“I didn’t – or don’t. I’ve been in Seattle doing some negotiations and rarely make it back to Beacon Hills. I knew Talia had accepted a new pack-member after Scott was bitten, but as he and his mother passed my security checks I didn’t see the need to return. And, obviously I checked on you and Stiles when she let me know that Stiles was becoming Pack-adjacent. I’ve met him – in passing – about three times before now.”

“Well he seems kinda attached to you now.”

“Sheriff – “

“Peter – I appreciate everything you and the Pack have done to help find Stiles. And if I could prevail on you a little longer – “

“Oh God, of course! Pack looks after pack. I just didn’t want you to feel that we were taking over.”

“Hell, I don’t know what I’m doing! I’m used to my hyperactive asshole of a son with the sharp tongue.” They both looked at Stiles, who now that it appeared that Peter wasn’t going anywhere seemed quite happy to remain where he was, sat in Peter’s lap. “I don’t know what they did to him in there but you seem to make him feel safe, and that’s all I could ask for.”

“Okay – well, thank you.” Peter stroked his hand carefully down Stiles’ arm. “Want to get some sleep?” Stiles considered his words, then nodded, lifting easily to his feet and pulling Peter up with him. “I take it I’m coming with you?” 

Stiles wrapped his hand in Peter’s jacket once again and led him out of the room, seeming to know exactly where he was going. The young man was still in there, but something else was there too. Now they just had to figure out what.

* * *


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few tests..
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom's voice is in capitals.
> 
> * * *

HUNGRY.

“Who said that?” Stiles sat up quickly, looking around the room. He was home – well, at his Dad’s place – and he was in his old bedroom. A snuffling sound beside him made him turn his head and he realised Peter Hale was lying next to him, sleeping soundly. What the hell was Peter Hale doing here? Something drew him closer and he found he had pushed his face into warmth of Peter’s neck, inhaling the clean scent of him. It settled him but he couldn’t explain why. He had always liked the look of Peter when he turned up at the Pack-house, but apart from some mild banter, they hadn’t really spoken. 

He knew he had been taken – somewhere – and that something had been done to him. But his memory was spotty – he remembered a blonde woman, a cold, calculating look on her face as she watched him almost hungrily. He remembered being strapped down in a room, a cannister being opened and _something_ crawling towards him, something alive... 

HUNGRY.

What the hell? He scrambled out of the bed, barely preventing himself from falling over. His stomach felt so empty and unable to figure out what the hell Peter Hale was doing sleeping in _his_ bed, he stumbled out of the room and downstairs. He was starving. Yanking open the fridge he looked at the sparse contents. With both hands, he crammed food into his mouth, shovelling it in almost faster than he could chew. Cold chicken, sliced ham, cheese – anything he could reach, he shoved into his mouth. 

MORE.

He stopped, his body rebelling at the sheer amount of food he had stuffed into his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of his stomach. He felt like shit. Grabbing his old toothbrush, he began to brush his teeth, trying to get rid of the revolting taste in his mouth. He looked into the mirror, trying to see if there was anything different about him. He looked pale, a little drawn, shadows around his eyes. As he watched, something passed behind his eyes, a sense of something _other_ than himself. He leaned closer, trying to see it again.

STILES.

He screamed, flying backwards and falling into the bathtub in a dead faint.

* * *

The sound of a scream had Peter flying up from the bed. Stiles was no longer sleeping next to him and, pushing aside just how easily he had slept next to the young man when before now they had had very little interaction, he moved carefully through the house, trying to find Stiles. He pushed open the bathroom door carefully, rushing in when he saw Stiles was passed out in the bathtub.

“Jesus.” With care, he lifted Stiles from the tub and carried him to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. 

“What happened?” The Sheriff was in the bedroom doorway, dressed in flannel pyjama pants and an old BHPD tee-shirt. 

“I’m not sure – I woke up at the sound of a scream and found him passed out in the bathroom. Perhaps – would you mind if we contacted the Pack Medical adviser, got him to run some tests?”

“You guys are too used to doing things under the radar. We can take him to Beacon Hills Memorial – Melissa will be able to run some tests.”

Peter flushed slightly, realising that he hadn’t even considered the fact that Stiles was human, had been missing for over two weeks and should be perfectly safe to go to the local hospital.

“Of course. Shall we?”

* * *

Stiles woke up in a confined space and was about to panic when the voice of Melissa McCall came through the speakers in the MRI.

“Stiles? Are you back with us?”

“Where the hell am I?”

“You’re at Beacon Hills Memorial – we’re looking you over, making sure you’re doing okay. We’re just gonna run some tests. If you could stay really still, we can get you out of there as quickly as possible. Okay?” 

“I – yeah, sure. Thanks Melissa.” 

“Right – we’re starting now.” A piercing screech went right through him, slamming through his head and making him scream and writhe in agony. “Turn it off, turn it off!”

He was pulled out of the machine, strong arms wrapping around him and he buried his head into the thick, muscled neck that called to something inside him. His breathing was laboured as he tried to recover, but he felt safe and warm. 

“It’s okay, Stiles – I’ve got you.” 

“Peter?”

“Yes, it’s me. Your Dad is outside and we’re not going to push this any further, okay?” He nodded, wrapping the material of Peter’s sweater around his hand to make sure he didn’t pull away.

“Where was I? What happened?” 

“That was what we were hoping you could tell us.”

“I don’t – I don’t remember anything!”

“That’s okay – it’s fine. This morning – what happened?”

“I woke up – there was – a _voice_ in my head. I was so hungry – starving.” He pulled back slightly to look up at Peter. “Am I going mad?”

“No – I don’t think you’re losing your mind. We just need to figure some things out. Are you okay to go the Pack-house? I think there are some people there who would like to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Will you be there?” He couldn’t explain why he needed Peter to stay with him, he just did. Something stirred within him. 

HE SMELLS GOOD. HE SMELLS LIKE OURS.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Nothing – nothing.” Peter gave him an odd look but then nodded. 

“Let’s get you dressed and out of here – maybe some time with the Pack will settle you. Melissa said she’ll call with the results of the tests as soon as they know anything.”

* * *

”You _lost_ him?!”

“I didn’t _lose_ him, father. His Pack managed to break into the facility.”

“How the hell did they manage that?”

“We’re looking into it.”

“You better be. What about the other two?”

“Failures. They rejected the hosts – the bodies are being disposed of and they’ve been put back into stasis.”

“So – the one who escaped. Stilinski?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Get him back.”

“It’s not that simple. His father is the Sheriff.”

“So?”

“So – unless you want us facing scrutiny – “

“Dammit, Kate, can’t you do anything right?” She flinched at the unfair criticism before straightening her spine. “But he hasn’t rejected the specimen? It’s still viable?”

“So far, he’s our only success.”

“Then we need him back. If you need to get rid of the Sheriff, then do so. Bring me back my symbiote.”

“Yes, father.”

* * *


	3. First Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Argents try to get back their 'property'
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines taken from the movie. Venom's voice is in capitals. No one else can hear him (at the moment) as he is talking in Stiles' head.
> 
> Insomnia struck again so if any of this is gibberish, just hit me up in the comments and I'll try to fix it when I'm slightly more with it
> 
> * * *

Peter and Stiles headed for his apartment whilst the Sheriff spoke to Melissa. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah – just – the sound in there – it – it _hurt_.”

“Hurt you?”

“No – yes – it’s really hard to explain.” Seeing that he was getting distressed, Peter changed the subject.

“We’ll figure this out. You know, this is the most time we’ve ever spent together?” 

THAT’S DUMB STILES. HE SEEMS INTERESTING.

“Yeah – yeah, I know. You’re always off doing Pack stuff elsewhere. Should I be honoured that you came back for me? God, that’s a bit presumptuous – “

“No, you’re right – I _did_ come back for you. Talia asked me to come back to help find you – everyone was very worried.”

“How long was I gone for?”

“I’m not sure – “

“Come on, Peter – I just want to know how long they had me for.”

“Two weeks.” Stiles looked slightly stunned.

“Two weeks? What were they doing with me for _two_ weeks?” 

IT TOOK TIME FOR ME TO – ASSIMILATE.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sorry – got a ringing in my ears.”

I AM NOT “A RINGING”. 

“Just pull in there – no one should touch your car.”

“Thank you.” Peter followed Stiles into his apartment, not trying to hide his curiosity. As they reached Stiles’ apartment door, loud heavy metal music could be heard coming from the apartment across from him. “Do you have to put up with that a lot?”

“Eh, sometimes. To be fair, I spend so much time at the Den that it makes little difference to me. The guy’s a douche so I just try to stay out of his way.” Peter handed Stiles the spare keys to his apartment, then said. 

“Give me a moment – I’ll be right in.”

“Fine – I’m just gonna get changed – I’ll leave the door for you.” Peter watched to make sure that Stiles went in before turning and knocking on the apartment door opposite. As it was opened, the music hit him like an assault to the ears and he grimaced. 

“Yeah?” The man who opened the door was heavy-set and greasy looking, long hair hanging around his face with a straggly beard and moustache. He scowled at Peter, looking him up and down in a disparaging fashion.

“Good evening. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to turn your music down please? The gentleman across the way has just – ”

“What?”

“I said, will you please turn the music down!”

“Fuck you!” Peter allowed his eyes to bleed blue and his fangs to drop, growling just a little. “I mean, yeah, yeah, sure man!” The door slammed in his face and he allowed himself a small smile as he turned and went into Stiles’ apartment.

* * *

”Was he alone?”

“No, ma’am, he was accompanied.”

“Is the subject viable?”

“I would say not, ma’am. He’s early thirties, too old according to specifications.”

“Fine. This should be a simple retrieval mission. Eliminate any witnesses.”

“Copy that.”

“And Treece?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“Don’t fuck this up.”

“Yes, Ms Argent.” Kate tapped her fingers impatiently on the console, watching as Treece’s men made their way into the building where Stilinski lived. Despite what her father had said, she didn’t want to involve the Sheriff unless she had to – she was the one who would have to deal with it if law enforcement were breathing down their necks. She had wanted to go with homeless people – less likely to be noticed when they went missing – but Gerard had wanted healthy specimens, hence what had been regular kidnappings. None of the subjects had withstood the assimilation – she wondered what it was about the Stilinski boy that was so different. Once they had him back in the lab, they would be able to do a few experiments – nothing deadly, obviously.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“Entering the building.” 

“Go ahead.”

* * *

Stiles came out of the bedroom, feeling better for being in his own clothes again. He watched silently from the doorway as Peter meandered around his apartment, coming to a halt in front of the large bookcase.

“I have some volumes you might be interested in.”

“Yeah? I keep meaning to ask for access to the Pack’s library but no one else seems to understand your classification system.”

“Yes, I can imagine the alphabet might be an issue for some of them.”

“Ouch. Not a fan of the newbies I take it?”

Peter shrugged, flipping through the book in his hand. “Danny is interesting – his technology skills are proving to be an asset. Jackson is – _difficult_ , although that no doubt has to do with his self esteem issues from being adopted. As for Scott – “

“Yeah?”

“Scott is – “ Peter seemed to be struggling with that to say.

SCOTT IS A DUMBASS.

“He’s not a dumbass.”

“I didn’t say he was.”

“No, not you – “

DO NOT ANSWER THAT DOOR.

“What?”

“Stiles – are you expecting anyone?”

“Why?”

“Someone is at the door – please step back.” Stiles stepped to one side and watched as Peter moved to open the door. Before it was fully opened, five men pushed their way in.

“What the hell?”

“Stilinski – we need you to come with us.”

“Who the hell are you and what do you think you’re doing busting into my apartment?”

“The Argent Corporation would like to have their property back.” Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see that Peter was doing his best to look unassuming and unthreatening, hands help up as a gun was pointed at him. He followed suit, wondering how Peter intended to play things.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

“I’m putting up my hands.” His hands slapped down to his sides and he gasped. 

YOU ARE MAKING US LOOK BAD.

“No, I’m not!” He put his hands back up in the air, only for them to be slapped back down again.

YES YOU ARE.

“Who the hell are you talking to, man?” The lead thug came to stand directly in front of Stiles. 

“No one!”

PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN.

“I don’t want to get shot!”

“No one is going to shoot you as long as you come along quietly.”

I WILL HANDLE THIS.

Before Stiles could say anything else, a viscous, black tendril/tentacle shot **out** of his body and grabbed the man in front of him. At the same time, Peter head-butted the guy who was holding a gun on him, knocking him to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

I SAID I WOULD HANDLE THIS.

The man he was holding was slammed to the ground, smashing through his coffee table as he landed. He turned to see Peter was grappling with another guy, whilst a fourth was heading towards Stiles. He backed up, hands in the air before his body was taken out of his control once again and another tentacle reached out, grabbed the man around the neck and twisted. It looked as simple as turning a bottle cap, but ended with the man’s head facing the wrong way to his body as he slumped to the ground.

“What the fuck?!” The fifth man rushed at Stiles, shoving him back and into the wall. Another tentacle flew up to the ceiling, pulling Stiles upwards and shoving him back to the ground so that he was now to the rear of the fifth man. He turned, a look of shock on his face as he stared at Stiles’ arm. Stiles turned and looked, mouth falling open as he saw that it was covered in the same black substance as the tentacles, a huge fist forming without any conscious action on his part. “Sorry buddy – I think this is gonna hurt!” 

The fist slammed forwards, smashing through the man’s face and sending him crashing to the ground before the black goo disappeared back into Stiles’ body. He heard a growl and turned to see Peter snap the neck of the second goon, throwing the body casually to the floor.

OUTSTANDING. NOW – LET’S PULL OFF THEIR HEADS AND PILE THEM IN THE CORNER.

“What the – _why_ would we do that?”

PILE OF HEADS, PILE OF BODIES – IT WILL LOOK GOOD.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

HE DID WELL – HE HANDLED THOSE TWO EASILY. WE LIKE HIM. 

“Stiles! What are you standing there for? Let’s get the hell out of here!” Nodding, Stiles grabbed the backpack he had filled with some of his belongings and followed Peter out of the room, slamming the door behind him. “And while we’re driving to the Pack House, you can tell me who or what you’ve been talking to and if you can do _that_ again.”

He looked at Peter, who merely grinned and headed off at a slow jog down the corridor. Shaking his head, Stiles tugged the backpack onto his shoulder and followed.

* * *


	4. Face to Face

Stiles dunked his head under the cold water tap, breathing slowly and deeply. After a while, he stood up straight, slicking his hair back from his face and staring into the mirror. Fortunately, no one had pursued him and Peter when they had hurried from his apartment – four of them were dead and one of them was unconscious on the floor. Once they had made it to the Hale Den, Stiles had immediately excused himself and headed to the bathroom, not quite ready to face the questions he knew were ahead of him.

As he stared into his reflection, he tried to see if there were any outward signs that he was losing his mind. But he couldn’t be – there was no way he would have been able to handle those guys like that on his own. What – 

YOU ARE NOT ALONE. I AM HERE. 

“What are you?” The image in front of him blurred then cleared enough for a face to be staring back at him. But it wasn’t his face. It was made from the same viscous black liquid that had attacked those thugs, wide white eyes and a mouth full of huge fangs. 

I AM VENOM.

“How am I talking to you? How did you – “

I AM INSIDE YOU. I _CHOSE_ YOU.

“You chose me? What the hell do you mean you chose me?”

YOU ARE THE HOST I HAVE CHOSEN. I AM INSIDE YOU – INSIDE YOUR MIND. I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, STILES.

“You don’t know a damned thing about me!”

I KNOW THAT YOU WANT HIM – PETER. I KNOW THAT YOU WANTED HIM THE MOMENT YOU SAW HIM.

“Shut up!”

I AM REASONABLE. I AM PREPARED TO SHARE YOU. AS LONG AS YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT FIRST AND FOREMOST, YOU ARE MINE.

“What the – “

YOU WANT HIM – TAKE HIM.

“This isn’t some re-run of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I’m not Faith – there will be no want, take, have!”

YOU HUMANS ALWAYS MAKE THINGS SO DIFFICULT.

“Us humans?” Stiles dragged his hands through his wet hair, trying to think. “I’m – your host? Don’t you need my permission for that? You can’t just be taking over people’s bodies and minds and – and – “

YOU WOULD HAVE DIED WITHOUT ME. THEIR METHODS ARE NOT GENTLE.

“Whose methods? The people that took me? The Argents? Is that who you’re talking about?”

I NEED FUEL.

“Fuel? You mean – _food_?”

YES. I NEED FOOD – WE NEED FOOD. IF I DO NOT EAT SUFFICIENT AMOUNTS, YOUR BODY WILL BEGIN TO DECAY. I DO NOT WANT THAT. YOU SUIT ME.

“What do you mean, _decay_?”

YOU RESISTED THEM FOR SOME TIME. THEY TRIED MANY WAYS TO GET YOU TO OBEY BUT YOU WERE RESISTANT. I LIKED THAT ABOUT YOU. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you like me or not!”

IT WAS ONLY WHEN YOU WERE ON THE VERGE OF DEATH THAT YOU ACCEPTED ME.

“I would – there is no way – “

LOOK TO YOUR MEMORIES. YOU WILL SEE. I COULD NOT HAVE ENTERED YOU AS HOST IF YOU HAD BEEN UNWILLING.

“You – this makes no sense – “Hands pressed against the wall alongside the mirror, Stiles racked his memory, trying to remember what that _thing_ was saying had happened. 

I AM NOT A THING. I AM VENOM.

“Stay out of my god-damned head!”

I CANNOT. THIS IS WHERE I RESIDE NOW. MAKE YOUR PEACE WITH IT AND WE WILL GET ALONG WELL TOGETHER.

“Stiles? Stiles – are you okay?” Scott’s voice came from outside the bathroom and Stiles realised someone must have called and let him know that Peter had brought him to the Den. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Why have you locked the door? Stiles – “The door handle rattled and Stiles turned to make sure that Scott wasn’t able to get in.

“I’ll be out in a minute, Scott.” He heard voices outside, then the sound of footsteps. He looked back into the mirror but it was only his face staring back at him now. Wiping his damp hands down the legs of his jeans, he turned to leave the room.

HUNGRY.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. You need fuel.”

YES.

“Look – I’ll tell you what, I’ll eat but you – you stop talking to me for a little while, okay? I need some time to adjust.”

THAT SOUNDS FAIR. WE WANT ICE CREAM. AND TATER TOTS. AND CHOCOLATE.

“Jesus, I’m gonna end up with diabetes!”

I WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN – YOU ARE TOO GOOD A HOST TO WASTE.

“Gee, thanks.” As he turned the lock and moved to leave the bathroom, Venom said one more thing.

HE WANTS YOU TOO.

* * *

They were all sat around the large dining room table, watching as Stiles consumed masses of food. Scott made as if to say something and Peter pinned him with a dark glare and he subsided.

“Do we have any information on who they were?”

“They mentioned the Argent Corporation, so it’s a safe bet that we were correct in thinking that was one of their facilities.”

“Shit.” Talia sat opposite Stiles, sliding another bowl of ice cream over to him. “Did you have to kill them _all_ , Peter? We could have used one of them for information.” Peter saw Stiles stop chewing, giving him a furtive look.

“I can only apologise! I was merely attempting to ensure our escape. I’ll do better next time.” Stiles resumed eating after giving what appeared to be a grateful look.

“Sorry – that was a stupid thing to say. I know you wouldn’t have killed them lightly. Well – maybe.” Talia sighed. “I’ve sent Laura and Derek to do clean up – the last thing Noah needs at the moment is to have to try to hide a mass murder.”

“Indeed.”

“So, what happened Stiles? What did they do to you?” Peter glared at Scott again, but the man scowled back at him then turned his gaze to Stiles. “We looked everywhere for you when you didn’t check in! The only reason we found you was because someone got in touch with Danny!”

“Yeah? Do you know who it was?” Stiles took the bowl of ice cream with a nod of thanks to Talia, finally beginning to slow down his eating.

“They didn’t give their name – it was all very double agent, spy stuff. We’ve been worried sick, man. Do you remember anything? You seem happier to be around us, anyway – when we first got you out of there, you wouldn’t let anyone but Peter near you.” Scott sounded resentful.

“I guess, knowing his reputation within the Pack, he seemed like the safest out of you all. Sorry, buddy – you know you’re still my number one.” 

“Now you’re feeling more yourself – “

“No! I – I’d still like Peter to hang around. If that’s okay?” Stiles looked towards Peter and he tried to read his expression. “Just – just until we find out what they did to me. You know – in case I’m dangerous or something.” 

Peter realised that Stiles was worried that he was a danger to his pack-mates and wasn’t sure whether to be offended or complimented by the fact that he thought Peter might be able to stop whatever it was that was inside him.

“I wouldn’t have brought you here if I thought you were a danger to the Pack.” Stiles looked into his eyes, then nodded. 

“Okay – thanks. But – stay close, yeah?”

“Of course.” Talia’s cell rang and Peter listened in as she took the call on the other side of the kitchen. 

“Hello? Hold on – I’ll put you on speaker. It’s Stiles, Peter, Scott, Danny and Jackson.” She put the call on speaker, then came back to the table.

“Hi Stiles – it’s Melissa.”

“Hi.”

“Hey Mom.”

“Mrs McCall,” Danny and Jackson chorused in unison.

“Are you okay if I talk to everyone there, Stiles?”

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles pushed the unfinished bowl of ice cream away and moved closer to Peter.

* * *

”From our tests and the images we were able to get from the MRI, it looks like you have a parasite.”

PARASITE?

“A parasite?”

I AM NOT A PARASITE – I AM A HIGHER LIFE FORM.

“Yes. We’re gonna get you started on some antibiotics, maybe do a few more tests then see if we can clear it up, get rid of it.”

NEVER GONNA HAPPEN.

“What kind of tests?”

“Well, the doctor would like to do another MRI – “

NO. SOUNDS AT THAT FREQUENCY ARE DANGEROUS TO US – WE WILL NOT ALLOW THAT. I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE.

“I don’t know – “Peter’s hand came to rest on his leg as if to silence him, and Stiles looked at the man. “– we can talk about it after the antibiotics I guess. Am I healthy – otherwise, I mean?”

“Yes, you actually seem really well. I was a little concerned – your Dad said you’d thrown up earlier? But, your blood and oxygen levels are absolutely fine. I – to be honest, I would say you’re in great health.” Only Peter’s grip on his leg stopped him from bolting from the chair. Had Venom been lying? Maybe he hadn’t been dying and he’d been tricked into agreeing to be a host?

LYING IS A HUMAN TRAIT. I DID NOT LIE – I TOLD YOU. YOU SUIT ME AS A HOST. I WILL KEEP YOU HEALTHY.

“Okay, well thanks Melissa – that’s a real relief. Antibiotics?”

“I’ll get your Dad to bring them out to you. Is it safe to assume that you’re going to be staying there?” Stiles turned to Peter, who nodded. 

“Yep, for the time being anyway. Until we get to the bottom of all of this.”

“Okay. I’m really pleased we’ve got you back, Stiles and I’ll see you soon. Talia, guys – I’ll speak to you all later.” Melissa rang off. Stiles put his hand over Peter’s, relieved when he turned it over so that Stiles could cling to it. He was healthy – he was fine. Apart from a parasite.

NOT A PARASITE.

“I’ll show Stiles to one of the rooms closest to mine – I think he could do with some rest.” Peter got to his feet and Stiles followed suit. 

“Wait! We’ve only just got him back – I’d like to spend some time with him, maybe – “

“Not now, Scott – maybe later, okay?” Stiles was relieved when Scott nodded his acceptance. “Thank you for coming for me, guys. I appreciate it.”

“It’s what Pack does for Pack, Stiles,” Talia replied, smiling at him.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go on about it, Stilinski.” Despite his words, Jackson walked over and grabbed Stiles into a hug, aggressively scent-marking his neck. Unbidden, a growl rose in his throat and Jackson stepped back hurriedly. “Stiles – “

“Sorry, sorry – I don’t know what that was!”

HE DOES NOT SMELL LIKE OURS. WE UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF A PACK BUT WE WILL NOT SHARE YOU WITH MANY. ONLY THOSE CHOSEN.

“Let’s just give him some space, hm?” Danny pulled Jackson back, smiling at Stiles as he did so. “It’s good to have you back, Stiles. Gave me a chance to try out some new skills, so all good.”

“Thanks Danny.” Stiles allowed Peter to guide him out of the room, walking silently up the main stairs and along the long hallway to one of the suites of rooms the furthest away from the rest of the Pack. Peter put his finger to his mouth in a silencing gesture, opening a door and gesturing for Stiles to enter the room. It was a small but comfortable living space, with an archway leading to a large bedroom. Stiles walked over to one of the two armchairs and sank gratefully into it.

“I had my space sound-proofed when Laura and Derek became teenagers – they got rowdy.” Peter closed and locked the door, following Stiles over to the chairs.

“Makes sense. I always got the feeling you liked your space.”

“Most definitely.” Sitting back, Peter smiled at Stiles. “So – are you going to introduce me?”

“What?”

“To your ‘passenger’. I think it’s time we were properly introduced – don’t you?”

* * *


	5. Peter, meet Venom; Venom, meet Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Venom and Kate makes a decision...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say slow burn on this one, right? If you're looking for speedier, established relationship fluff, check out Getting to Know You since that seems to be tooling along a little faster!
> 
> * * *

”Explain to me why I had to send a retrieval team to pick up my Head of fucking Security? You were meant to take the best with you!”

“Ma’am – we did take the best. Stilinski has – he was far more powerful than we had allowed for. But, judging by his reaction, it looked like he was accessing it’s power for the first time. I would estimate almost full assimilation, Ma’am.”

“Really? And it enabled him to defeat all five of you?”

“He did have assistance, Ma’am.”

“The person he was with? A member of his Pack?”

“Not a regular member – not one we’ve encountered before.”

“We’ll have to update the files that we have. I thought we had information on all of the mutts in Beacon Hills. So – the symbiote – it made him stronger?”

“Yes – incredibly strong. Agile, vicious.” Kate nodded, thinking hard. “Ma’am – what would you like us to do next?”

“I need to know who told them where to find him – we have a leak, Treece, and I want it traced. In the meantime, wait to hear from me. I still want Stilinski back but – I have some thoughts.” Treece nodded before limping out of her office and Kate sat back in her chair. What she was thinking was dangerous but it could prove to be incredibly worthwhile. Besides, the specimens they had managed to capture might not remain viable for much longer – they flourished whilst in a host, but outside of one the atmosphere was not compatible. 

From their experiments, they knew that the host needed to be willing; the specimen needed to deem them an acceptable receptacle; and they required – fuel. The specimen she had in mind had taken on a host that had promptly gone mad and ripped the head off of one of her scientists. It was a shame – Skirth had been one of their best. Mind you, she had also started to experience some reservations about what they were trying to achieve and Gerard had highlighted her as a potential issue.

Picking up her desk phone, Kate pressed the buttons to be put through to the lab.

“Prep Specimen C.”

“Ms Argent, we don’t have any viable candidates at present.”

“Did I stutter? Prep the specimen and the lab, then I want it cleared. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

* * *

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

TOLD YOU LYING WAS A HUMAN TRAIT

“Really, Stiles? Do you think I would have survived this long as Left Hand if I fell for such obvious lies?” Stiles shifted uneasily in his chair, then slowly relaxed. He would have been surprised if Peter _hadn’t_ seen what happened in the apartment – besides, Stiles on his own wasn’t lethal enough to take out three thugs in the time it took Peter to dispatch two. 

“I don’t know how to make it – come out. It’s only happened twice – “

“Twice?”

“I – I think I met it in the bathroom when we got here.”

I AM NOT AN IT. I AM VENOM

“Okay. What did you do to enable it to come forward? In the bathroom – I’d rather not meet the version from your apartment just yet, if that’s okay.”

“Why aren’t you freaked by this? I mean – I certainly am!”

“It’s easier for me since I’m not the one with a ‘passenger’ as it were. And besides, I have a dual nature of my own.” Stiles nodded, realising it made sense – werewolves shared parts of themselves with something different.

“Okay – I can ask.”

“You speak to it?”

“Yeah – in my head if I remember that I’m in company. But – it’s in my mind.”

“Would it be easier if you spoke to it out loud now?”

“It might help me feel a little less insane.” Stiles wiped his sweaty palms down his jeans. “Okay – well hear goes nothing. It – I don’t think it’s hungry but – “

“Would you like me to go across the room? Would you feel safer?”

“I think you might be safer.” Peter smiled but got to his feet and crossed the room so that he was closer to the door.

“Happier?” Stiles nodded then closed his eyes. 

I AM NOT A PERFORMING SEAL

“Don’t be an asshole!”

WHAT IF I DON’T WANT TO COME OUT NOW?

“Really? You’re gonna play the Hulk card?” He almost _felt_ Venom rifling through his memories.

I WOULD ENJOY SEEING THESE MOVIES – YOUR HULK LOOKS INTERESTING.

“He’s not real – at least, I don’t think he is. My concept of what’s real and what isn’t appears to be changing. Now – come on, show yourself.”

VERY WELL

“Jesus Christ!”

NO, I AM VENOM. AND STILES IS MINE.

* * *

”What the hell was that?” Jackson stepped away from Danny as they watched Peter and Stiles leave the room.

“I think _that_ may have been whatever happened to him at the lab. We need to understand that Stiles is adjusting to a few things and make a few allowances.” Jackson nodded at his alpha and Talia turned to look at Scott. “And you – rein it in.”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She looked at her newest beta, trying to think about how to phrase things. Scott and Stiles were very much a duo, even though Scott was the one that had been bitten by the rogue alpha. 

“Scott – “

“She means stop acting like a jealous asshole! Stilinski isn’t one of your toys and you can’t stop other people wanting to play with him. And I can’t believe I just put that out into the world.”

“Look at you, showing personal development!”

“Fuck off, Danny!”

“I don’t treat Stiles like one of my toys!”

“Scott – you do have a tendency to think that Stiles should be at your beck and call. And let’s not forget, it was you failing to adhere to my command and leaving him alone when you were meant to be researching to go off and meet that girl that led to him being captured.” Scott looked a little ashamed of himself. “I know you didn’t mean any harm, but your date could have waited until after you had completed the task that I assigned to you both. I’ve left off the matter of your punishment because we have been concentrating on getting Stiles back, but you disobeyed a direct order from your alpha.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think there would be any harm in it – we were almost finished and Stiles said it was okay – “

“It wasn’t on Stiles to give you that permission.”

“You’re right – I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you – and to him.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your willingness to see where you went wrong and want to fix it. Jackson – you and Scott are on clean up duty.”

“Well that’s not fair – I didn’t do anything!” 

“No, but you are a bit of an asshole – you probably _will_ do something so you might as well take the punishment now in advance!” Talia left the boys to the sound of their laughter, heading towards the library. There were a couple of books that Peter kept in there that she felt the need to go over – there had been something about what Melissa said about parasites and Stiles’ reactions that made her think she might have an idea just what the Argent Corporation was up to.

* * *

”Hello, Venom – it is nice to meet you.”

YOU ARE NOT AFRAID

“Should I be?”

HUMANS DO NOT ALWAYS DO WHAT THEY SHOULD DO. YOU ARE NOT FULLY HUMAN

“No, I’m not. I’m a werewolf.”

Venom nodded and Peter took a moment to get used to this – creature – that appeared to have completed subsumed Stiles’ body. It was – impressive. Much taller and muscular than Stiles, it’s body appeared to be constantly moving in slick, liquid parts. The tentacles he had seen shoot from Stiles earlier made more sense now – the symbiote could take any shape it wished, move the molecules of Stiles’ body and it’s own form as it wanted. It was – very impressive.

WE KNOW OF WEREWOLVES. YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO HUMANS IN MANY WAYS BUT YOU ARE NOT A HIGHER LIFE FORM

“No, we don’t consider ourselves a higher life form – merely _enhanced_.” Peter stepped forward. “May I touch you?”

Even as the words left his mouth, a slim frond made it’s way towards him, wrapping around his wrist in a loose grip. It was surprising in texture, not wet or sticky – for a moment, his mind went to places that shocked even him before dragged his thoughts back.

“Are you harming him?”

WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I WAS?

“I would find a way to get rid of you.” Peter hissed in pain as the frond tightened around his wrist, bones cracking as the pressure continued. “You can break every bone in my body, but if you are harming Stiles we **will** find a way of getting you out of him.” The pressure eased and the frond eased back.

YOU ARE LOYAL AND PROTECTIVE. WE LIKE THAT.

Peter rubbed his wrists, feeling the bones knit together again and the pain subside. 

“Good to know, but you still haven’t answered the question.”

WE ARE NOT HARMING HIM. WE ARE MAINTAINING HIS SYSTEMS AT OPTIMUM LEVELS AND WILL DO SO AS LONG AS WE RECEIVE SUFFICIENT FUEL. WE LIKE TATER TOTS. AND CHOCOLATE.

“Yes, I had noticed a certain appetite. May I ask – how old are you?”

THAT IS NOT RELEVANT

“It is to me. In your culture – have you reached maturity?”

NO. WE WERE TAKEN BEFORE WE HAD REACHED ADULTHOOD.

“And are there more of you?”

THERE WERE. AT LEAST THREE OF US WERE TAKEN ALTHOUGH THE ARGENT’S LOST RIOT DURING THEIR LEARNING PHASE

“I am sorry for your loss.”

YOU ARE STRANGE. WE LIKE YOU.

“Thank you – I think.

YOU LIKE STILES.

“I like what I have seen so far, yes.”

HE LIKES YOU BUT HE HAS RESERVATIONS – VERY HUMAN RESERVATIONS.

“And that’s enough of that!” Peter watched as Stiles emerged from beneath the symbiote, his face flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry – that was – “

“There is no need to apologise. I spoke the truth when I said that I like you. But I don’t think that is what we should be concentrating on for the time being. If that’s acceptable to you of course.”

“I – my mind is so fucked at the moment, I’m not sure I can even follow this conversation!”

“I should make myself plain then – just so that there are no misunderstandings. You are what others might consider to be ‘my type’, and the fact that you are enhanced means I wouldn’t have to worry about your safety. Being with a Left Hand is not for the weak.”

“I wasn’t weak before.”

“No, you weren’t – but you might have been considered so by any acquaintances of mine who thought you could be used against me. At least now I know you would be more than capable of taking care of yourself.” Peter watched as Stiles took in the information he had relayed.

“And this – Venom – doesn’t make you think I’m less attractive?” The comment reminded Peter of how young Stiles was and how little time he had actually spent in the supernatural world. He stepped forward, pulling Stiles’ unresisting body into his arms.

“Does this answer that question?” He took Stiles’ mouth gently at first, easing his tongue between his lips as he cradled him closer. He felt the moment Stiles relaxed into the kiss, his body resting against Peter’s as his arms wrapped around him. He could taste the sweetness of the ice cream the man had consumed not long ago, could feel the outline of his reaction pressing against him and he reluctantly pulled back. “But we need to not get distracted – just yet. Let’s get the Argents off our back and then explore this a little further, shall we?”

* * *

Kate stepped into the cell, using the handprint ID to close the door behind her. The canister appeared almost innocent on the lab table, but she was beginning to get an idea just how lethal the thing inside might prove to be. For a moment, she considered whether she should speak to her father before she went ahead but then changed her mind. Somehow, she had the idea that if he knew what the symbiotes were truly capable of, he would have similar plans to hers, and she didn’t intend to spend her entire life under his thumb. 

She pressed the button and the canister opened with a hiss.

* * *


	6. Informed Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The importance of knowing what you are getting into....
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, not sure if I should tag this as dub con? Let me know if you think I should add it to the tags. Thanks guys x
> 
> * * *

He was too hot. Throwing the sheets off, Stiles rolled over onto his back. He could feel the sweat pooling in his collar bones, his brow feeling clammy. He wasn’t sick – just – hot.

Turning his head, he could see the back of Peter’s head on the pillow next to his. It looked so vulnerable – would snap so easily within his grasp, give with minimal effort between his jaws. With fluid motions, he rolled so that he was lying on top of Peter, their bodies pressed together full length. Moving to his knees between Peter’s thighs, he pressed his hands down the muscular back, tracing random figures onto the smooth skin. Idly, he traced a smattering of freckles with his claw, counting the dots that were so faint as to be invisible. 

He could tell the moment that Peter woke up despite him not moving: there was a fine tension in his muscles, a slight movement of his head.

I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE

“And I know you’re not Stiles – or not _just_ Stiles.”

HE IS – NOT AWAKE NOR ASLEEP. 

“Does he know what you’re doing?”

DREAMING – HE THINKS HE IS DREAMING.

“And what do you think will happen when he wakes fully?”

HUMAN SENSIBILITIES ARE – ANNOYING. AND RESTRICTIVE.

“Yes – they are. I often have this argument with my sister.”

IT IS WHAT WE ALL WANT.

“Yes. But if you were still around for our conversation last night, Stiles isn’t ready. Yet.”

HOW LONG MUST I WAIT? I FIND I WANT A TASTE.

“Can I just check – are we talking _eating_ here or – “

I DO NOT WISH TO CONSUME YOU. 

“I am relieved.” Peter shifted beneath his weight but made no effort to fight him off. “How old are you?”

AGE IS A HUMAN CONCEPT

“True, but I am sure if you search Stiles’ memories, you will understand why age is an issue. As is consent.”

CONSENT?

“Don’t pretend you don’t understand the concept – I know a little something of your species and they are familiar. He would not be happy to find that you were acting without his consent – or attempting to do anything to me without mine.”

I KNOW WHAT CONSENT IS – WE WERE HOPING TO _PERSUADE_ YOU

Peter sighed. “I would most definitely enjoy being persuaded – as long as there were no fangs involved or permanent damage – but I think Stiles may take a little longer to be on board with that.” He shifted again, turning his head slightly. “May I turn over?”

YOU ASK PERMISSION AS IF YOU COULD NOT FIGHT.

“Perhaps I don’t want to fight with you?” He moved backwards, allowing Peter the space to turn over. It pleased him that he resumed his previous position, lying beneath Venom’s weight with a confidence, self-assurance and trust that was pleasing. 

Peter’s hands traced down his chest and although he was fully ‘within’ Stiles’ body, Venom could feel what he was doing. Some places tickled whilst others stirred the base instincts within him and he could not withhold a growl. Then Peter’s hands slid to his waist, fingers teasing at the trail of hair at the base of his stomach and Venom wanted – _more_.

* * *

Peter knew he was playing with fire. Stiles had agreed to sleep in his room – had been reassured by the idea that Peter would be close by in case Venom took over. They had both been extremely tired and it was strangely relaxing preparing for bed with Stiles at his side. The young man had been drained by the events and had fallen asleep almost immediately, whilst Peter had found himself lying there considering everything that had occurred.

There had never been a particular attraction in remaining in Beacon Hills. Talia was an excellent alpha, training both Laura and Derek to take over the reins when she was gone; the territory was mainly secure, with few threats crossing the borders. As Left Hand and Enforcer, Peter’s talents were better suited elsewhere. He enjoyed negotiating for other Packs within the US, and occasionally overseas, and saw little reason to come back home. He roamed at will, returning periodically, but not feeling the call of a Pack. 

Until now. 

There was something about Stiles that attracted everything within him, and he had recognised it almost immediately. However, at the time, Stiles had been very young and newly introduced to the supernatural – and if he was being honest with himself, Peter had not been ready to give up his meanderings. All of that had changed when Talia called him home. 

They had always kept an eye on the Argents – as a prominent hunter family with a large amount of money to play with they tended to push the boundaries of what was acceptable. However, up until now, they hadn’t crossed the line.

Now that they had, it allowed Peter to take them down. Well – maybe not all of them.

He had a sneaking suspicion as to who had provided the intelligence regarding Stiles’ whereabouts, and if he proved correct, perhaps they might gain themselves a new ally. But in the meantime – Venom. 

With a swift move, he reversed their positions, coming to lie on the heated form beneath him. He could tell that this was pure Venom: the amber eyes were lightened, the teeth a little too long and jagged, the fingernails a little too much like claws to be completely human. 

“Or were you wanting me to fight? Is that how it is with your kind – the winner takes the prize?!” Venom’s gaze went hazy as Peter allowed his hand to follow the happy trail of brown curls at the base of Stiles’ stomach, sliding to the stiffness below. 

OUR FORMS DO NOT _FEEL_ LIKE THIS. THIS IS – NEW.

“Well, to be fair, I think it’s fairly new to Stiles as well. And as such, it hardly seems fair that you take this experience away from him. No, Venom, **when** we take things to a more physical level, it will be with Stiles fully awake and aware. Make sure to tell him that when he stops hiding behind you.” 

Rolling off the bed, Peter stalked to the bathroom, ruefully acknowledging that saying no to Venom hadn’t been as easy as it should have been. There was something about that wild creature, freeing Stiles from his inhibitions, that Peter found extremely attractive. But then, a triad couldn’t work unless there was an attraction between all three, and it would appear that he, Stiles and Venom had that in abundance.

* * *

It was excruciating. When the candidates had screamed, she had thought they were exaggerating, hoping that perhaps their captors would take pity on them. 

They had not been exaggerating. 

It attacked every cell in her body, every part of her skin _hurting_ like it was being scoured. It cored her, removed anything and everything t deemed to be superfluous and left behind – Carnage.

* * *


	7. Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for graphic violence - just think of it as fuel for the tank!
> 
> * * *

It was far too easy.

“You’re late. Did you get it back?”

“Good morning to you too, father. Victoria.”

“Kate.”

“Yes, yes, enough with the pleasantries. Did Treece get it back?” Kate looked towards Victoria. “She knows everything she needs to – well?”

“I can show you the footage after breakfast if you wish.”

“Just answer the damned question!” Gerard gave a huff of rage, wiping his mouth with his napkin and getting up from his chair. “What’s the point? I’ll just do it my damned self!”

WE NEED ACCESS TO HIS CODES – ONLY THEN

“I already have them.”

“What?”

THEN IT IS TIME TO ACT. 

It was a rush feeling Carnage take over her body – better than any sex she had ever had. Even more of a rush to see the look of terror on Gerard’s face when she towered over him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Victoria making a break for the door but with less than a thought, she had fashioned a scythe that took off the woman’s head. 

“What – what the hell are you doing, Kate?” Even trembling on the ground, Gerard tried to control her.

WE ARE CARNAGE – AND WE ARE DOING WHATEVER WE WANT

Biting his head off seemed ironic considering just how many times he had done something similar to her over an imagined mistake.

* * *

STILES

“Go away.”

YOU CANNOT REMAIN HERE – I NEED FUEL

“You always need fuel.”

GET UP. YOU ARE – EMBARRASSED?

“Did you miss the part where he turned us down?” Just when he had begun to think of himself and Venom as ‘us’, Stiles wasn’t sure. 

HE DID NOT REJECT US – HE WANTS US

“Didn’t look like that to me, buddy.”

YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE PRETENDED TO BE ASLEEP. HUMANS MAKE THINGS COMPLICATED. IF YOU HAD SHOWN YOURSELF, WE WOULD HAVE HIM

“Yeah, maybe. And maybe he would have been turned off by the whole damned thing and we’d be sitting alone in bed, feeling like shit and having been rejected – oh yeah, we already are!”

“And here was me thinking we had sorted all of that last night.” Stiles jumped when Peter spoke, ignoring the evil chuckle in his head.

TOLD YOU

“You knew he was there.”

YES

“This is going to take some getting used to – talking to both of you when I can only hear one of you at a time.” Peter casually swiped through his wet hair with a towel and Stiles tried to keep his eyes above the neck. 

HE IS PRETTY

“Yes he is.”

FOOD NOW

“Would you like me to drop the towel so you can get the full experience?” Stiles flushed, looking up into Peter’s face to see him smirking. Asshole. 

“No – we’re good. We need food.”

“I can see that feeding you two is going to be a full-time occupation. Would you like to shower before we eat?”

“Please.” Stiles dragged himself out of bed, legs feeling a little weak. 

“Are you okay?”

WE EXPENDED A LOT OF ENERGY – WE NEED TO FEED

“Just need to work out the whole eating for two thing – I think my body is still adjusting.” Peter nodded and Stiles made his way to the bathroom, glancing backwards just in time to see Peter drop the towel from his waist before he scurried into the shower.

* * *

It was the smell that warned him. Shouldering his weapon, he made his way as quietly as he could into the dining room, jaw dropping with shock at what he saw.

It was blood-red, hugely muscled, its jaws working easily as it ate. He could see the body of his wife on the floor by the edge of the dining table, eyes staring sightlessly out of the shocked face but he tried to shake off his conflicted feelings about that as he looked back at the creature that was crouched on the ground. 

“What – “It turned its head, the skin of its face peeling back to reveal his sister, blood around her mouth as she grinned obscenely at him.

“Chris! I wondered where you were!”

“Kate – “A glance confirmed that what she – _it_ – had been eating was their father, the signet ring on his hand lying a little away from what was left of the body.

“Just think of him as fuel for the tank, Chris – I need to keep myself fed after all.” She got to her feet, wiping her arm across her face and smearing the blood around even more. “You’re not going to get all _moral_ about this, are you? You knew what we were doing at the Corporation, even if you chose not to be involved. And besides, it’s nothing that Daddy-dearest didn’t earn.”

Only his many years experience fighting the monsters enabled him to get out of the door just as she lunged for him. He fired his weapon back at her even as he ran to his vehicle, fumbling with his car keys as the door behind him was destroyed and he heard a roaring sound. Security poured out of the gatehouse and garage at the sound of gunfire, weapons at the ready, and he jumped into his car just as the dark red figure began tearing through everyone that attacked it.

* * *

Watching Stiles eat what seemed to be his weight in breakfast foods, Peter sipped at his coffee and tried to puzzle out the best way forward. It appeared that although Venom was convinced of Peter’s interest, Stiles required more convincing. Not that that would be a hardship, but they **did** need to decide what to do about the Argents before he could concentrate on that.

“Incoming.” Talia’s tone was brusque and Peter moved to stand behind Stiles, protecting him automatically. He heard a commotion at the front door, then Derek was leading a figure into the kitchen. “Peter – we have a situation. It would appear that Kate Argent has assimilated a symbiote of her own and is – adapting – quickly.”

“How did you – “

“I may not have all of the information that you do, brother, but I am not blind. Stiles – is there anything you can tell me?”

“You know what that thing was? What they were doing?”

“Chris – just because you choose to naively think that your family are doing benevolent works doesn’t mean the rest of us have that luxury.”

“I never thought they were benevolent, Peter, but I didn’t come close to imagining – “

“If you didn’t think they were doing something underhand, why did you let us know that they were holding Stiles?” A shocked glance between Talia and Chris confirmed his thoughts, and Peter moved forward and tugged Chris towards the table. “Only someone from the inside would have been able to get us past all of that security. I knew it wouldn’t have been Kate; Victoria was too enamoured of her position to risk anything like that; you made sure your daughter was safely out of your father’s reach in Paris – who else would it have been? I keep track of my potential enemies, Chris, you should have remembered that?”

“Is anyone going to fill me in on what the hell is going on?”

Chris sat down opposite Stiles and accepted the mug of coffee that Derek handed to him. 

“Stiles – we’re going to have to speak to Venom.”

“It has a _name_?” Chris exclaimed. “I thought it was just a parasite!”

I AM NOT A PARASITE! 

Venom emerged from within Stiles entirely, reaching across the table and grabbing Chris by the throat.

* * *


	8. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter clarifies things for Stiles..
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbiotes' voices are in capitals. Some lines taken from the movie 'Venom'.
> 
> * * *

Peter lunged for Venom just as the symbiote grabbed Chris around the throat and held him in the air, his feet dangling uselessly as he tried to make it release its hold. 

HEART, LUNGS, PANCREAS – SO MANY SNACKS, SO LITTLE TIME!

It licked Chris’s face, the long tongue travelling from his chin to his hairline as Chris cringed away. 

“Venom – _we do not kill Chris_!” It turned towards Peter then held out a frond. Hesitating slightly, Peter held out his hand and felt consumed as the symbiote dropped Chris carelessly to the ground and slid into Peter’s body.

HE LOOKS TASTY AND HIS FAMILY DID US HARM

“But he did not.”

HE COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM

“Do you know that for sure?”

NO. VERY WELL, WE WILL NOT EAT HIM – YET.

“Excellent.” Peter stepped away from Chris completely, watching as Derek rushed forward and helped the man to his feet. 

HE WILL TALK NOW 

“Clever little thing, aren’t you?”

NOT SO LITTLE

Peter chuckled at the innuendo, slowly acclimatising to the feeling inside of having something sentient inside him. 

“Do you know this other symbiote – the one that has joined with Kate?”

THAT IS CARNAGE. HE IS DANGEROUS – SLIGHTLY DERANGED. 

“Well, that’s not good as Kate is completely deranged. Is he stronger than you?”

CARNAGE HAS SHIT YOU CANNOT IMAGINE BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE HIM. IT IS A GOOD THING SHE HAS NOT JOINED WITH RIOT – HE WAS TEAM LEADER AND COULD DO MUCH MORE THAN I.

“So, you think you can take this Carnage do you?”

WITH ASSISTANCE. 

“Would a pack of wolves do?”

I LIKE HOW YOU THINK, PETER. 

“I like how you think too. Although, if you could refrain from eating our potential allies, it would be appreciated.”

I HAVE EATEN ALREADY. HE IS ARMED

“Of course he is. Chris – could you place all of your weapons on the table – please.” Chris gave him a disbelieving look. “Venom has agreed not to eat you – for the time being.”

With a hesitant nod, Chris began divesting himself of all of his weapons, a truly stunning array of knives, sonic emitters, guns and thin wires meant for garrotting people appearing on the table slowly. Peter scented the air casually, turning and giving Derek a disbelieving look.

“Really, Derek?”

“With you and Mom around, is it any wonder I have a competence kink?” his nephew replied with a rueful grin. 

“Point. Right – Chris, we need to know exactly what arsenal Kate has at her disposal. Venom, would you like to return to your proper host?”

YES – I HAVE LEARNED ALL THAT I NEEDED FROM YOU.

“Cheeky. How do we do this? So as not to weaken you further?”

PRIVACY.

* * *

Stiles followed Peter to the study, slightly stunned by everything that had occurred. He had got so used to sharing space with Venom that his body felt strange without the symbiote in situ, but it had been amazing to be able to **see** Venom in action rather than being part of it. 

The symbiote was _huge_ , muscular and powerful looking, menacing and strong. Watching as it casually dangled Chris from one arm had been slightly terrifying – if his ‘people’ were capable of existing comfortably in the earth’s atmosphere, they could take over the entire planet with little to be done. 

It had also been strange listening to Peter talk to Venom, knowing that the symbiote was speaking to him in his mind. It made him appreciate a little more just how casually Peter had treated the whole thing: it was disconcerting, to say the least. The fact that Talia had realised what was going on wasn’t a surprise to him: she was an intuitive and attentive Alpha, very aware of what was going on with her Pack members. He would have been more surprised if she _hadn’t_ realised. 

He deliberately ignored the fact that Derek appeared to have a little crush on Chris – that was blackmail material for another day. 

Peter closed the study door behind them then stepped forward so that he was in Stiles’ personal space. 

“So, how do we – “Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence before Peter was kissing him, devouring his mouth with both passion and intent. It was hot, full of need and desire and Stiles felt like he was being consumed by fire. At the same time, the gap inside of him left by Venom was slowly refilled as the symbiote moved from Peter back into Stiles, sliding into place like the missing piece of Stiles’ soul. 

Peter kept kissing him, backing him up until he was against the wall, his arms around Peter’s neck holding him close as their lips battled for dominance. He could feel every inch of that muscled body pressed against him, the hard thrust of Peter’s erection against his hip more than adequate proof that he was wanted, desired and the reason for Peter’s rejection earlier that morning had little to nothing to do with whether or not he wanted Stiles. 

HE WANTS YOU AS MATE.

“Not now,” Stiles mumbled against Peter’s lip, moaning a complaint when Peter misunderstood and made to pull away. “Not you – this bloody parasite is horning in on my time with you.”

PARASITE! TAKE THAT BACK!

“No!”

TAKE IT BACK

“Okay, you’re not a parasite but you have the world’s worst sense of timing sometimes.”

“Perhaps we should make our way back to the kitchen, find out everything that Chris knows about Kate?”

“Do we have to?”

YES. INFORMATION IS POWER.

“Yes, unfortunately we do. Information is power.”

SEE? HE AGREES

“God, the pair of you are going to gang up on me all the time, aren’t you?”

MOST LIKELY.

“Okay, okay – let’s go and find out what Chris has to say. And then we can deal with that psycho he calls a sister.”

* * *

Chris never expected to feel more at home in a literal wolves’ den than he did with his human family, but it was most definitely the case. With Stiles, Peter and the symbiote busy doing who the hell knew what, the kitchen became a bustling epicentre of domesticity. Talia was making breakfast, Derek was making more coffee and Laura came staggering into the room in her pyjamas, barely acknowledging Chris’s presence before demanding coffee. 

“Are you okay?” Chris turned to the beautiful young man beside him, feeling slightly guilty at the stirrings of desire he felt looking at him. “Do you need anything for your throat?”

“I – I’m fine, thanks, Derek. I appreciate you and your family taking me in – it would have been easy for you to leave me to die at my sister’s hands.”

“That’s not how Mom works – not how the pack works. And you helped us find Stiles?”

“I did – but it took me a long time to realise that it was my family who were kidnapping the local teenagers. Peter is right – I’ve been wilfully blind.” Chris felt a bone-deep sense of shame, shocked when Derek put his hand on top of Chris’s arm and stroked down it soothingly.

“But you’re doing something about it now – isn’t that the important thing? Mom always says it’s not always your first reaction that says something about your character – it’s what you continue to do that tells the story. And you’re going to help us free whoever might be captive in the corporation and deal with Kate – aren’t you?”

“Yes – yes I am. I’m going to need a notice board, some string and some marker pens – then I can set up a kind of murder board to show you guys how everything works together.”

* * *

”Scott? Oh, I’m so happy to hear from you!”

“Catherine – I’m sorry I haven’t been around. Look, could we meet maybe? There’s so much going on with my – my friends. Did I tell you we found Stiles?”

“You did? Oh, that’s excellent – I know you were worried. Maybe we could celebrate – if you know what I mean? I’ve missed those soulful brown eyes of yours.”

“We could meet – I mean, I haven’t been called to any meetings or anything.”

“That would be perfect. I would invite you to my place but – people wouldn’t understand. They’d just see an older woman taking advantage – “

“You’re not taking advantage of me! I’m old enough to make my own decisions! The hotel?”

“That sounds perfect darling, absolutely perfect.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the couple of days with no updates - RL is _tough_ at the moment!
> 
> * * *


	9. Rewriting History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott isn't underage - I thought I should make that clear in case people were concerned that Kate was doing the same thing to him that she did to Derek in canon. She is, but he is above the legal age of consent. I hope that sorts out any concerns people might have.
> 
> * * *

”Catherine?” Scott walked into the hotel room, wrinkling his nose slightly at the underlying odour. That was the worst thing about not having his own place – to spend time with Catherine, he had to put up with all of the unpleasant smells in whatever hotel room they were meeting in. Dumping his bag onto the bed, he went into the bathroom and checked out his reflection. 

Getting away from the Pack had been easy – everyone was fixated on this whole business with Chris Argent and the information he could provide; Stiles seemed to be attached to Peter at the hip, and Danny and Jackson were off doing God knows what together. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were visiting with the Satomi Pack and wouldn’t be back for at least another couple of weeks. Which left Scott feeling like the odd man out. He had thought getting Stiles back would have changed his feelings of isolation, but instead, he felt even more alone. 

Catherine made all of that seem – easier to bear. Their relationship was pretty new – they had met in a coffee shop of all places when he had bumped into her and knocked her coffee out of her hand. She had been so gracious about it, trying to accept responsibility and taking him up on his offer of a replacement with a pretty smile. He had been a little bowled over – his luck with women was not great. Since his unrequited crush, Allison, had gone to Paris and he had bombed asking out Kira, he’d not really been involved with anyone. 

He found himself falling hard and fast for Catherine. She was so knowledgeable but she didn’t make him feel stupid. And best of all, she wasn’t creeped out by the whole werewolf thing. That had come to light the first time they had slept together – he’d lost control, flashed his eyes and his claws had emerged, but instead of freaking out, she’d talked him down. She’d listened to his story about being attacked in the Preserve and had sympathised with him: she seemed to be the only person who really understood just how awful it was to be changed fundamentally without his permission. She’d gone so far as to do some research on his behalf to see if there was a way to turn him back from a monster, but so far they hadn’t had any luck. 

Maybe it was time to introduce her to the Pack as a precursor to meeting his Mom. He didn’t _need_ Talia’s approval – just because she was his Alpha didn’t mean he had to do everything she said – but it would be nice if he could take Catherine places instead of just the crummy hotels he could afford. 

“Scott?”

“Catherine!” He rushed from the bathroom and met her near the door, pulling her into a kiss. She allowed it for a few moments before moving away from him. She seemed – strange, a little distant. And there was something about how she smelled – 

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did! I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much – with Stiles going missing, I had to be there.”

“Of course, of course – I completely understand.” She sat down on the bed and smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. “And guess what? I think I might know of a way to help you with your little wolfy problem.”

“Really?” Enthralled, he sat down next to her, dismissing his thoughts about a change in her scent. “What have you found?”

“There’s an – _additive_ – you can take. It would consume the wolf and leave you free of it once and for all.”

“Oh my God, that would be so awesome! How did you find out about it? Where it is? How do I take it?”

“Scott – do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?”

“Catherine – you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“Just – remember that, okay?” She patted him on the arm, then stood and went to the hotel door and opened it. Scott watched, confused, as three men dressed in black camouflage gear walked into the room. “Take him.” 

Before he could comprehend what was going on, one of the men aimed a gun at him and fired.

* * *

”Do we call the rest of the Pack back?”

“I’m not sure. Based on the intelligence Christopher has so kindly provided, I’m not sure whether we will need them or not. And – to be honest – I’m not sure we have time for them to get back. If Carnage is as bad as Venom says – “

HE IS.

“He is.”

“Then, we may need to act fast. Chris – do you have those slightly illegal sonic emitters your company was working on?”

“How did you – “

“I told you – I keep track of potential enemies.”

“I have them – they’re kept at a warehouse down-town rather than at the house.”

“Good – we need them.”

THEY ARE HARMFUL TO ME.

“What about Venom?”

“I have an idea – I’m not sure how well it will work though. Talia, do you remember when Derek was a baby and ultra sensitive to every single noise? He would howl the house down because of a car alarm – “

“YES! I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Talia left the room and Peter turned back to Derek and Chris. 

HE PROTECTS US

“Yes, he does.” Stiles moved away from the main discussion, heading into the kitchen. 

HE WOULD MAKE A GOOD MATE – IF WE SURVIVE THIS

“Real reassuring there, buddy.”

LYING IS A HUMAN TRAIT. CARNAGE IS EXTREME – HE WILL NOT COME QUIETLY.

“Are you okay with destroying him? If it comes to that, I mean?” 

I HAVE MADE MY CHOICE

“I – “ 

“Guys, we have a **huge** problem!” Jackson and Danny had come running into the house and Stiles changed direction, heading back to the dining room.

“What’s going on?”

“Chris – do you have a picture of your sister? An up to date one?” Danny set up his laptop whilst Chris rifled through his wallet. 

“I did – yes, here it is.” He pulled out a small photograph that showed him, Allison and Kate at the archery range. “Why?”

“Does this person look familiar to you?” Danny turned the laptop screen so that they could all see the image. It was low-resolution from the surveillance they had left at the Argent Corporation the night they had gone in to rescue Stiles. A woman was leading three men into the building and they were carrying someone else.

“Is that – “

“That looks like Kate, yes. But – who – “

“Shit! They have Scott!”

* * *


	10. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This cliffhanger is **just** for TummySassandAss because I know how much she likes them *bwwahahahahahahahha*
> 
> * * *

”You’re hiding something from me.”

YES

“Why?”

BECAUSE LYING IS A HUMAN TRAIT AND I DO NOT WISH TO LIE TO YOU

“So, it’s bad then?”

YES

“Right. Well, it’s you and me, buddy. You better tell me so we’re ready for whatever it is we’re facing in there.”

VERY WELL.

* * *

Pain.

Excruciating pain throughout his entire body. 

Worse than being shot. 

Worse than wolfs-bane.

Worse than anything.

* * *

”Do we have to go into there in daylight?”

“It’s our best chance, to be honest. Besides, we don’t want Kate to have a chance to follow through with whatever she has planned for Scott. I – things could get messy.” Peter nodded at Chris’s words, then turned to his Alpha. 

“We don’t have time to order Boyd, Isaac and Erica back to be here for what we’re facing, but perhaps as backup? In case there’s an – afterwards.” Talia looked solemn as she took in his unspoken words. Any afterwards that required backup meant that Peter wasn’t sure they were all going to make it back. 

Or, worst-case scenario, that someone or _something_ else might be coming to the Den.

“I’ll send the order and inform Satomi. Do we all – “

“No. Leave Laura and Cora behind.”

“Peter – “

“It’s my job as Left Hand to advise you and that’s what I’m trying to do. You need to be prepared for the idea that some of us might not be coming back. If I thought we could afford to leave more people behind – “

“I was just going to say I trust you. And to have a little faith – Jackson might surprise you with his usefulness. And if there’s something that you and I can’t deal with, little brother, I would be very surprised.” Peter sighed, then grabbed his sister into a tight hug. 

“You didn’t see that place, Tal. The Argents – what they’ve been up to – “

“We’ll face it as a pack and we’ll beat it as a pack. Remember, we are the Hales? If I recall one of your favourite sayings from when we were younger was – “

“Let’s get in, fuck shit up and walk out – like a boss!” Peter gave an unwilling smile, letting her go. “I’m just going to check on Stiles – I’m not sure how he and Venom feel about going back in there, and with Kate having Scott – “

“It’s fine. I’ll get everyone loaded up and ready to go.” They gave each other a fist bump and Peter went in search of Stiles. He found him in the study, staring sightlessly out of the window. 

“Stiles.” The young man turned around the sadness on his face wrenching at Peter’s heart. 

“What kind of dumbass am I that when Scott talked about his new girlfriend, I didn’t put it together with Kate Argent?”

“Why would you? I assume she didn’t come with a label that said “vicious psychopath” and no doubt, she didn’t use her real name.”

“Catherine. He told me he had met a wonderful woman by the name of Catherine. I was just happy for him – he’s not had much luck in the love department.”

“Then perhaps you could can the self-pity and get your ass into gear. We need to go and rescue your dumbass friend and end Kate Argent.”

“Whoa, heavy on the sympathy there!” Peter strode over to Stiles and pulled him into his arms. 

“Is that really what you need from me, sweetheart? Tea and sympathy?”

“Fuck you, NO!” 

“Good! Because what I **need** from **you** is the fire that kept you alive whilst the Argents kept you captive and tortured you; the strength that makes you a perfect host for Venom – can you do that?”

“I – “

“Can you?” Peter was knocked backwards by the force of the kiss Stiles laid on him, recovering quickly enough to pull Stiles impossibly closer and kiss him back. It was a battle of tongues and lips, bodies plastered to each other. They didn’t have time for this but neither of them seemed to care, staggering towards the couch and landing with a crash that didn’t stop them. Peter pulled back momentarily, intent on making sure that Stiles knew what he was doing, but a warning growl was all he received as Stiles began working on his belt buckle, staring down at him with wild eyes. “Stiles – “

“Are you going to tell me no again?”

“Not a fucking chance!” He yanked at the button at the waistband of Stiles’ jeans, almost ripping them in his haste. He growled when he saw that Stiles was commando, dark curls and the dripping head of his cock peeking out of the gap Peter had managed to make. “Jesus!” He lurched upwards, knocking Stiles backwards even as he tugged at the stubborn clothing, trying to yank the jeans off completely.

“PETER!”

“No – nononononono!” Peter dropped his head onto Stiles’ stomach, biting back the harsh roar that was threatening to erupt. 

“I’m sorry but – we’ve had a message from Kate.” He felt Stiles put his hand on the back of his head, stroking through his hair in a half soothing, half commiserating gesture. With a sorrowful look, he dropped a kiss at the base of Stiles’ treasure trail and reluctantly got to his feet. He helped Stiles to stand then, unable to resist, kissed him. He tried to keep it brief but the lust between them flared to life, and he found that he had lowered the younger man back onto the sofa without realising it. “PETER! Don’t make me come in there – I do not want to be scarred for life!”

“Alright, Talia – I’m coming.”

“I do hope not. We’re in the dining room.”

With another growl, he got up and stepped away from Stiles, trying to rearrange himself into some semblance of comfort in the confines of his trousers. A glance showed that Stiles was struggling with the same dilemma and it took all of his control not to say ‘fuck it’ to Scott and just fuck Stiles then and there. 

“To be continued.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Stiles gave the slight head-tilt that Peter had come to recognise as him communicating with Venom. “Apparently frustration can be an excellent tool in battle.”

“Yeah? Then this should be a piece of piss.” He led Stiles out of the study and followed the sounds of the Pack assembling in the dining room.

* * *

”Smile for the camera, my pretty.” She took the picture, admiring the image before sending it. “Scott – can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy. You’re doing so well. The best thing I can suggest is that you not fight it – it only makes things worse.”

“Fuck – you.”

“Tsk tsk, honey, now is that any way to talk to your sweetheart?”

“Who – the fuck – “

“I’m Kate Argent, my darling. I really can’t believe you haven’t figured that out by now.” She watched through unsympathetic eyes as tears rolled down Scott’s cheeks. “Aww, poor baby. Did you _really_ think anyone would want a pathetic beta like you? Did you _really_ think you deserved the right to even touch a human?”

“I – you – “

“Try sentences, sweetie, I know you can do it. There’s no way you’re as dumb as you appear. You know, it’s a real pity – you really do have the most beautiful soulful eyes. If you hadn’t been bitten and turned into a mutt, who knows? Although, to be fair, if you hadn’t been bitten you would have held zero interest for me – after all, what else do you have to offer?”

“Bitch.”

“No name calling. Now that your pack has received proof of life, no doubt they’ll be on their way. And I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t looking forward to it.”

“What – you won’t be able to take them alone.” Scott was still struggling and Kate felt a begrudging admiration for him. She didn’t have time to break him in gently, but Carnage had informed her that she wouldn’t have to – any breaking in of a host would be done with no problems and no need of interference from her. 

“But I’m not alone.” Carnage rose to the surface, pushing his face into Scott’s neck and sniffing. 

AND NEITHER ARE YOU

As it emerged, the symbiote roared and Kate grinned in triumph.

* * *


	11. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Winterlynne_Norvic in thanks for the beautiful manip xx
> 
> * * *

”They’ve changed some of the security.”

“Any idea how many changes?”

“No.” Chris gave a frustrated sigh. “Kate can be paranoid at the best of times. With a deranged parasite inside her – “

NOT A PARASITE

“Not now.”

“Sorry, Stiles – I forgot. With – Carnage – on board, I have no idea.” Stiles stepped forward and looked over the chain-link fence that stood between them and Scott. 

“Can you take a hit of electricity?”

YES. YOU CANNOT

“Do your thing, buddy.” 

“Stiles – NO!” Ignoring Peter’s cry, Stiles allowed Venom to take him over, watching through the symbiote’s eyes as it reached out a hand and touched the fence. It sent a frisson of energy through his body but he suffered no damage. He turned back to the Pack as Venom peeled away from half of his face so that he could speak. 

“Yeah, it’s electrified.” 

“Dammit.”

YOU WANT UP?

“Well – yeah. Up and over. Can you do that?”

OF COURSE

Before Stiles could warn the others what he was about to do, Venom consumed him once again, then turned and scaled the electrified fence. He balanced on the top, smiling down at the Pack. 

I WILL TURN THIS OFF AND RETURN

“Venom – wait for us! God-dammit!” Stiles heard Peter cursing as Venom loped away, keeping to the shadows where his colouring offered the best protection. It was the work of only a few minutes to find the transformer and Stiles looked it over through Venom’s eyes. He wasn’t sure which switch or wire to pull but Venom seemed to have no such qualms, merely reaching in and yanking all of them out and ripping them from the box.

By the time they made it back to the fence, the Pack had all climbed over and were stood waiting for him. Peter strode over, his face covered in a scowl.

“Don’t do shit like that – we could have found another way.”

“But not as fast. Besides, Venom wouldn’t let anything happen to me – I happen to be a good ‘host’.”

“Oh, now he’s got jokes!”

“Laugh or cry – I’ve learnt that things are gonna happen anyway.”

“Yes, but it might be nice if you didn’t rush quite so swiftly into the arms of death.”

“You are so melodramatic!”

WHY WAS HE WORRIED? I WOULD NOT RISK YOU

“Because underneath all of his snark, Peter’s a great big softy-wolf, that’s why,” Stiles replied, jumping nimbly to the side to avoid the thwap Peter was aiming at his head.

“When you two have quite finished your foreplay, could we get a move on please? Somehow I think they might have noticed if a major part of their security has just gone off-line. And we know Kate is expecting us.” Stiles gave Talia an apologetic smile before sticking his tongue out at Peter and disappearing back under Venom’s ‘skin’.

* * *

”Scotty!” Scott turned towards Stiles, desperately trying to convey with his eyes everything he couldn’t say. “Are you – Scott, are you okay?”

“Stiles – “

“Stay back, Stiles.” Scott turned to Peter, part of him resenting his comment whilst the rest of him was relieved that the other man was so suspicious minded. 

“What – why? Can you – Scott, is something wrong?”

“He can’t talk – well, not at the moment anyway.” Scott watched as Kate came through one of the doorways, a gun pointed towards Stiles and Peter. “Is this it? Well, you can’t care about him very much if it’s just the two of you. I could eat you both and barely notice. Eating for two now, you know.” She smirked as she spoke, moving to stand at Scott’s side. 

“You fucking bitch!”

“Tsk tsk, that’s not nice language from the son of a Sheriff now, is it? I would have thought we taught you better manners while you stayed with us.”

“I am going to kill you and shit down your neck.”

“God-damn! I chose the wrong one, obviously! You’ve got the kind of dirty mind I could _seriously_ be interested in!” 

“Let him go – it’s me you want, not him.”

“Well – I guess I could let him go. Especially as you’re so kindly offering me what I want. But – maybe I need to keep him as insurance. After all – what if your mutts don’t stick to the bargain? Then I’d be left with nothing and I do so hate to be lonely.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to go into that nice cell just over there and let me close the door. Then, I want him,” she gestured at Peter “to leave quietly. But I don’t think you’re going to give me what I want – are you?”

“So – stalemate then?” 

“Maybe not.” Kate turned the gun towards Scott and smiled at him. “Sorry, lover. Looks like we’re breaking up.” She pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot echoing around the room along with Stiles’ cry! “Better think fast – that wolfs-bane won’t play nicely with his system!” 

She turned and ran out of the room. 

“Peter – you go after her, I’ll – “

“Not a chance in hell! We **know** what we’re dealing with with her – we don’t know what they did to him.” Lying on the floor, Scott could feel the wolfs-bane moving through his system, heading towards his heart. He was beginning to feel cold, his eyesight blurring and he realised he was crying. 

“FINE! You take him and I’ll go after her – Venom says he can handle her.” There was the sound of a kiss – what the hell? – and then he was being lifted and carried out of the room.

* * *

”I can’t believe you left your friend to die!”

“You’re a fucking psycho, lady!” 

_VENOM – YOU TRAITOR_

Stiles automatically recoiled when Kate transformed in front of him. Her symbiote form was blood red, heavily muscled and – frankly, disgusting. Funny, he didn’t view Venom the same way. Venom took over his body, striding towards Kate with fury fizzing through his and Stiles’ veins. 

YOU’RE THE TRAITOR – THEY KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED US AND YOU WORK WITH THEM!

_I HAVE A STRONG HOST – I WILL NOT RETURN TO BEING WEAK_

YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW WEAK YOU HAVE BECOME

The two symbiotes flew at each other, bodies crashing together with a thud that rattled Stiles’ bones. He tore at Kate’s skin, trying to pull Carnage away from her human form even as claws raked down his face. They grappled back and forth, taking chunks out of each other as they wrecked the room that they were in. Carnage formed a scythe and Venom barely ducked in time to keep his head on his shoulders. Leaping into the air, he formed an anvil with his fist and plunged it through Carnage’s face. Carnage fell backwards but jumped to his feet, rushing Venom and shoving him into the wall. There was the sound of a sharp whistle and Stiles’ shouted in his mind.

“Venom – NOW!” Obeying the pre-arranged signal, Venom leapt across the room away from Carnage, shoving in the special earplugs just as the ruby-red form began screeching in agony, hands held to its ears as the piercing sound of the sonic emitter attacked its system. It’s form leached out of Kate, splatting against the wall and leaving her vulnerable. With no compunction whatsoever, Venom/Stiles rushed forward, reared over her and bit her head clean off.

The headless body fell to the ground and they turned to face Carnage as he writhed against the wall, obviously in agony from the adapted sonic emitter sounds coming through the speaker system that Chris had accessed.

YOU MUST DO THIS PART

Venom retreated, and Stiles reached into his pocket for the small container of lighter fluid. He squirted it all over the swirling mass that was Carnage, covering as much of it as he could before dumping it on the ground and grabbing his lighter. He flicked the cog with shaking fingers, relieved when it took on the first go. For a moment, he froze, needing to be sure.

DO IT – HE WILL NOT SURRENDER – IT IS NOT IN OUR NATURE

Stiles threw the lighter, stepping back as the shrieking took on a higher pitch and Carnage began to throw himself around the room, trying to extinguish the flames that were engulfing his entire form. Stiles watched with horrified eyes as the form burned with the ferocity of kindling, the flames expanding rapidly as the lighter fluid took hold and stuck to Carnage’s form like napalm. The smell was noxious, a thick cloud forming as every inch of the symbiote was consumed by the flames.

* * *


	12. Aftermath

The entire journey back to the Den, Stiles was antsy. Behind them, barely two minutes after they left the area, the explosives that Talia, Chris and Derek had planted caused the Argent building to implode. It was incredibly quiet but still fortunate that it was based so far out of the main Beacon Hills area–they hadn’t wanted to have the Sheriff’s department discover what was happening whilst they were in the vicinity. 

“Did all of this seem too easy to you?”

“Easy? Peter–I **bit** the head off of a person–a real, live person.”

“I know but–”

“Can I just have some time to process that please? I’m really, **really** close to freaking the fuck out!”

With a nod, Peter went back to concentrating on his driving, his mind working overtime. Had Kate really taken Scott _just_ to draw them in to her preferred site? He wasn’t sure that it made sense but couldn’t decide what he was missing. 

“It doesn’t bother you? That I– _ate_ someone?”

“Stiles–we’re not cannibals but neither are you. Venom is another species–he’s not going to view things the same way. And besides, it’s not as if you’re out there chowing down on the general populace. I know you’re struggling–believe me, the first time Derek took down a deer in his wolf form, he was inconsolable.”

“What?” Peter was pleased to see that Stiles was able to be distracted–human sensibilities were difficult for him to parse sometimes. As far as he was concerned, he was damned pleased that Stile/Venom had done what was needed and not risked himself. If that meant eating Kate fucking Argent, then so be it.

“Yeah–Talia made the mistake of letting the children watch Bambi when they were young. And of course, one of the first things they do when they attain the full shift is go hunting. The wolf has very strong instincts. Derek took down a deer all on his own his first time out–we were incredibly proud of him. But once he came back to himself, he spent a considerable amount of time mourning the fact that he had eaten Bambi.”

The anecdote surprised a laugh out of Stiles, his face relaxing for the first time since they had left the Argent building. Peter was sure Derek would forgive him for revealing a family secret–after all, it was for the greater good. 

“Oh, Sour-wolf is going to hear **all** about this! Well, that and his apparent crush on our new ally. I’m not imagining that, am I? He and Chris seem to have–bonded?”

“Oh most definitely. If you could smell what we smell, read his chemo-signals–Derek definitely has a little bit of a thing for our new hunter friend. And Chris seems to feel the same way. It makes me wonder what his relationship with Victoria was truly like.”

“Did we really do this? Can we relax now?”

“I hope so, sweetheart. We have to see how Scott is–if he thought he was in love with Kate then he’s potentially going to be fragile emotionally. And, of course, we don’t know what she did to him while she had him.”

“Do I want to know what else was found in the building?”

“No. It looks like Gerard and Kate were experimenting on various creatures and people. It wasn’t pretty, and we’ve done some real good tonight.” Stiles nodded, turning to look out of the window and Peter allowed him the space he seemed to need, concentrating on his driving whilst trying to figure out what was itching at the back of his head.

* * *

With Talia deciding it was far too late for a debrief session, everyone split up to get some sleep. Laura and Cora volunteered to watch over Scott, who having had his wound tended with the mountain ash from a bullet from Kate’s gun, was sleeping. 

Chris and Derek had disappeared into the back garden, and Stiles followed Peter to his room. Stiles preceded Peter into the bedroom, adrenaline still racing through his veins. 

“Peter–”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“I know that–Venom wanted me to ask you something but I’m not quite sure how to say it.”

Peter smiled even as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up in the closet. 

“I tend to find that just saying it out loud helps.”

“Ha, ha–you are so funny as fuck, not. Venom wants to know what your view is on–changing partners during sex.”

“What?” Peter looked confused, his brow furrowed. 

“No–not what you’re thinking. More of a–you know what, I’m just gonna let him ask you!” Closing his eyes, Stiles felt Venom take over.

YOU ARE A COMPATIBLE HOST DESPITE YOUR ENHANCED NATURE. DURING SEX, I FIND MYSELF WONDERING WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO MOVE BETWEEN PARTNERS.

“As in, taking over my body, then taking over Stiles’ and so on?”

YES

“I would have no particular objection to that–although, sometimes it might be nice to keep it simple, especially in the beginning.” Peter was smirking as he looked Venom up and down, and it made Stiles squirm. That look–it was full of promise, intent as well as reassuring him once again that Peter wanted both of them. Taking over once again, Stiles avoided looking at Peter as he continued to undress, instead heading to the bathroom. He washed his face, then stared at himself in the mirror, not at all surprised when Venom appeared in front of him.

HMM, WE LIKE HIM–HE IS VERY OPEN TO THINGS.

“Yeah, well the two of you are going to have to make a few allowances for the squishy human here. I’m not used to sharing my body with another species, let alone casually discussing what amounts to a threesome.”

YOU ARE SUCH A DICHOTOMY–I HAVE READ YOUR THOUGHTS, KNOW YOUR MIND AND THE THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO TO HIM MATCH MY OWN. IT WAS FROM YOUR OWN MIND THAT I DREW THE IMAGERY OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO TO HIM USING MY ABILITY TO --

“And we **really** don’t need to go into that any further! What I have in my spank bank is not for general discussion.”

SO YOU CAN THINK IT BUT NOT SAY IT OUT LOUD?

“Venom–do you _want_ to go to bed with Peter, or do you want to discuss my boring human predilections for repression?”

LET’S GO TO BED WITH PETER.

“Thought so!”

* * *

”Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?” Derek sat next to Chris on the bench that was on the patio, watching as the other man stared into the darkness.

“To be honest, Derek, I really don’t know what I am. This whole thing has been insane–my family basically made a business of torturing sentient beings. That was not the way the code was meant to be applied. Some of the things we saw tonight–”

“If it’s any consolation, you got Allison out before things got too bad. And you did the right thing–you helped us get rid of those experiments, put many things out of their misery.”

“Yes but–what else am I missing? What other things have they done over the years that I ignored because I was so sure we were doing things the right way?”

“You can’t change the past–all you can do is work on a better future.”

“You’re a wise young man, has anyone ever told you that?” Derek felt himself blush, even as he dared to reach out and grab Chris’s hand and hold it within his own.

“No–but I could do with hearing more of it. From you.” Chris looked down at where their hands were joined before lifting his gaze to Derek’s. “Give yourself some time–I’m sure Mom will help, and just think how much good you could do working with us instead of viewing us as the enemy.”

Chris nodded, before turning away to stare into the darkness. Derek was pleased to note that he didn’t take his hand away.

* * *


	13. UNEXPECTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lines taken directly from the movie. Symbiote's speak in capitals and italics.
> 
> Warning for canon levels of violence.
> 
> * * *

From the sanctuary of the bathroom, Stiles heard muffled shouting and instantly forgetting his conversation with Venom, he ran out of the room.

“What the hell was that?” Before Peter could answer him from where he had sat up in bed, they both heard a roar coming from the back garden. Stiles rushed to the window, staring down into the darkness. “Is that – Scott?”

A cursory knock and the door opened, Laura rushing in.

“Scott’s escaped!”

“What do you mean, he escaped?” Peter climbed out of bed and began dressing whilst Stiles continued to look outside.

“He said something about needing to get away from us – that he wasn’t safe – then he bolted!”

“Did he mean he didn’t feel safe or – “ Peter questioned.

“I think he meant that **we** weren’t safe from him!” Stiles glanced at Laura, then back out of the window to see Scott disappearing in the direction of the Preserve.

“I’m going after him.”

IT IS HIM

“Who?”

I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD. BUT IT’S HIM – IT IS PHAGE.

“Who the fuck is Phage?”

I TOLD YOU SEVERAL OF US WERE CAPTURED – PHAGE WAS ONE OF THEM. WHEN WE DID NOT SEE HIM IN THAT PLACE, WE THOUGHT HE TOO WAS DEAD. 

“Venom says that Scott has a symbiote – that it’s name is Phage.”

Peter halted dressing, crossing the room to Stiles even as he continued dressing.

“How dangerous is he? Worse than Carnage?”

HE IS AN UNKNOWN IN FIGHTING. HE SPECIALISES IN TORTURE – HE WAS BEING GROOMED TO BE A GUARD.

“Jesus, he specialises in torture? What the hell is he doing to Scott?”

I CANNOT SAY WHAT HE COULD DO TO A HUMAN MIND. WE MUST HURRY.

“I’ve got to go after him – “

“I’m coming with you!” Peter was fully dressed now and stood ready by the door. 

NO! IT IS DANGEROUS

“He can handle danger.”

“Yeah, I can handle danger!”

NO – YOU MUST REMAIN BEHIND. IF PHAGE SENSES YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME, HE WILL USE THAT AS A WEAPON.

Before Stiles could relay that information to Peter, Venom had taken over and leapt out of the window, sprinting in the direction that Scott had taken.

* * *

”Son of a bitch!”

“God-damn! Never thought I’d see the day when someone did to you what you do to us in times of danger!” Laura spoke from the doorway, reluctant admiration evident in her voice.

“Not the time. Tell Talia where we’ve gone – and make sure the Pack is ready in case this Phage gets past me and Stiles.” Peter took the time to grab several things from his weapons chest, then ran out of the room, trying to calculate where the two symbiotes would have headed.

It wasn’t necessary to wonder: they had crashed through the trees, leaving a clear path for him to follow. The sounds of a fight reached his ears, and he approached carefully, coming to a break in the trees where he could see the two of them.

Scott was a sickly yellow, his fangs dripping with saliva as he swiped at Stiles angrily. Stiles was on the defensive and appeared to be trying not to hurt his friend. His refusal to fight at full strength was hindering him and Peter knew if he didn’t do something, things might take a turn for the worse.

Then pale yellow, seedy eyes turned to him and he saw a flicker of intelligence within them, a knowledge that seemed to please it. Suddenly, Phage reversed it’s position in front of Stiles and came rushing towards Peter. He raised his weapon, aiming right between its eyes but it ducked at the last moment, the dart glancing off it’s hide. He fell in a tumble, staring into the yawning jaws that were headed for his face. A glance showed that the gun was out of reach and knowing he didn’t have time for anything intricate, Peter slithered down between Phage’s legs, head-butting him in the crotch even as he scrambled out behind him. Quick as thought, he transformed, ripping through his clothes as, howling, his wolf form took over.

Whether it was seeing Phage attack Peter, or he finally realised that he couldn’t afford to fight at half-effort, Stiles/Venom jumped at Phage, no longer holding back. Peter aided him, snapping at Phage’s heels and calves any chance he could get. The symbiotes clawed great chunks out of each other, Phage fighting with more savagery than Peter had ever seen Venom display. 

Stiles/Venom took hold of Phage’s skull and, ignoring the claws that were slicing through him, began to peel the symbiote off of Scott, hauling with all of his strength to get it away from his friend. Peter reached out and grabbed Scott’s arm with his powerful jaws, trying to pull him away, but Phage fought back, slicking itself over Scott once again. In what seemed to be a Berserker rage, Phage ran straight at Stiles with his arms wide, somehow splitting itself open and _consuming_ him within its folds, taking the **whole** of Venom into himself. 

It turned to face Peter, chest heaving, heavily-veined skin pulsing and oozing a yellow substance. 

_NOW THAT I HAVE CONSUMED YOUR MATE, I WILL FEAST ON YOUR ENTRAILS_ Phage shouted at Peter, its voice guttural and menacing. It was half-sized again after taking Venom into itself, hovering over Peter with a feral grin on its face. With a howl of loss and rage, Peter launched himself at the gloating symbiote, swiping with his claws at that hated face.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Cold.

So cold. 

But worse than the cold was the tightness he was enclosed in. He felt like he was suffocating.

I GOT YOU

Venom?

IT’S OKAY – I GOT YOU

You told me that the host had to be willing – are you saying that Scott – that some part of Scott _wanted_ this?

IT IS POSSIBLE. SOMETIMES THE MIND WANTS SOMETHING THAT IT HAS NOT ADMITTED TO PREVIOUSLY – OR PERHAPS YOUR SCOTT WAS FEELING LEFT OUT?

I don’t even know how to process that! Can you get us out of here?

I CAN – BUT – 

But what?

I CANNOT PROMISE THAT YOUR FRIEND WILL SURVIVE. ARE YOU READY FOR THAT?

I don’t know – I don’t want to die but – he’s been my best friend for forever. 

I HAVE ACCESSED SOME OF HIS MEMORIES – I CAN SEE HE CARES FOR YOU. BUT PHAGE IS POWERFUL – HE CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO REMAIN

Did you do this on purpose?

PHAGE IS NOT AS CLEVER AS HE THINKS – SOMETIMES THE BEST WAY TO BEAT THE ENEMY IS FROM WITHIN. SO, STILES – ARE YOU READY TO MAKE A DECISION?

I’m ready

VERY WELL. HOLD ONTO YOUR SCOTT WITH ALL OF YOUR POWER – WE WILL TRY TO SAVE HIM

* * *

He was losing. The symbiote – Phage – was too powerful for him to take on alone and he didn’t want to risk any of his family. He was tiring, his darting movements away from Phage getting slower and slower, whereas Phage seemed unaffected by the fight. 

A glance towards the edge of the clearing and he could see that Derek and Chris had arrived, presumably with a few of the tricks Chris had suggested using at the Corporation. Dragging himself a little further away from Phage and distracting him from their arrival, Peter prepared to make his last stand. He snarled, showing all of his teeth as he snapped his jaws. 

Then Phage began to bulge obscenely, weird shapes appearing and disappearing from his sides and Peter realised that he was seeing Stiles _underneath_ Phage’s skin. Transforming to his human form, he reached out and grabbed at what he thought was an arm, pulling with all of his strength. Stiles **and** Scott came out with a revolting sucking sound, remnants of Phage sticking to them before it rejoined its main form. They tumbled to the ground and Phage began to scream. Peter realised that Chris had turned on the sonic emitter, the sound disrupting the symbiote’s ability to fight. 

Stiles and Scott were coughing and spluttering next to him, and he kept a tight grip on Stiles as Derek ran forward and began to spray Phage with what smelled like lighter fluid. Phage obviously realised what they intended and lunged at Derek, before his exterior colour began to change and Venom consumed him from the inside until it was just him standing in front of Derek. He was fighting to contain Phage, muscles heaving, body contorting as he spoke to Derek.

DO IT. He turned and gave a fangy grin. GOODBYE STILES.

“Venom – NO!” Stiles screamed, reaching out a hand to the symbiote just as there was a whoosh and the lighter fluid caught fire, licking at the writhing form and engulfing it in flames.

* * *

”I’m sorry about your friend.” Stiles looked up as Peter came into the bedroom from the shower, towelling his hair. 

“Yeah.”

“Talia said that physically he’s not too badly hurt.”

“But mentally?”

“Well – we’ll have to see about that. The whole situation with Kate, then Phage – “ Peter shrugged and Stiles appreciated the fact that he didn’t to try to pretend that everything was okay. “None of us realised how isolated Scott was feeling – we might have been able to help him avoid the whole situation with Kate, maybe – “

“No – I mean, Scott was – _is_ – my best friend and I had no clue. I really thought he’d reached a level of peace with the whole wolf thing. But for him to accept Phage – his head must be a mess.”

“And how is your passenger?”

I AM FINE – I AM RESTING

“He says he’s just resting. Holding onto Phage long enough for the flames to take took quite a bit out of him, but he’s doing okay.”

“Good – I must admit, I have got used to his presence. And he made certain – _promises_.”

“God, you’re as much of a horn-dog as he is!” Stiles exclaimed, trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at Peter wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Happens after battle – the need to affirm life. But I know you have been through a lot, sweetheart. Perhaps we should let all of that wait until tomorrow? Sleep would be good – for both of us.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles gulped when Peter casually dropped the towel and walked to the bed, every delicious inch of him visible to Stiles. “I mean – I can go sleep in one of the other rooms – or even, maybe head to my Dad’s – or – “

“Stiles – go to sleep. We’ve got time.” Stiles didn’t resist when Peter climbed into the bed and tugged him gently into his arms, pushing his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck so that he could inhale his scent. Within him, he felt Venom give a hum of contentment, and before he knew it, he was dragged down into the healing silence of sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, a little more open-ended than my usual endings but I kinda like it. 
> 
> I've had a request for some Stiles/Venom/Peter but I know some people would prefer not to read smut so, for those people the story can end here!
> 
> For anyone else, I will be attempting symbiote porn - omfg what is my life?! Thank you for taking the time to read along as I've written this, for putting up with the insane cliffhangers and cheering me along. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> As always,   
> stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> For all the usuals  
> stay well, stay safe and stay kind  
> Skargasm  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
